Nothing Really Matters
by Amrie heep
Summary: Bella is a normal college student when she was suddenly thrust into the spotlight because of the past she had with her childhood friend. Can she handle the sudden attention of the people? Good thing she has her friends who are more than willing to protect her or else it would be total chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! I've updated this chapter with minor changes. Hope you all are not mad at me for not updating this story in more than 5 months! I'm still new to this whole thing and I have no idea on what I am doing. I just want to share this story I have in mind since last last year I've only gotten the courage to write it last year, sooo i definitely need your comments and suggestions. Violent reactions are welcomed too! Still don't have any Beta, if you guys know anyone who is willing to beta my work, kindly PM. THANKS A LOT and Happy Reading! :)**

**_Chapter 1- The Beginning_**

_"Hi"_

_I turned to look behind me and saw a boy about my age. He had a weird golden brown messy hair and a pair of striking green eyes. I just stared at him while he looked at me expectantly. _

_"Can I join you?" The boy asked while pointing at my sandcastle. This time, I nodded my head slowly, allowing him to make the sandcastle with me. _

_We were both quiet; busy with making the sandcastle. Half way in making the sandcastle, I heard my dad calling me._

_"Isabella!"_

_I saw my dad waving his hands trying to get my attention. He made a sign of going home. The boy saw my dad too. We stopped making our sandcastle and just as I was about to leave him, the boy suddenly spoke. "I hope I get to make sandcastles with you again. I'm Edward," while reaching out his sand-covered hand as if he was asking to shake hands._

_I copied his movements and shook his hand while introducing myself, "Isabella. See you again soon." And with that I ran to my father while catching a last glimpse on my sandcastle and my new friend, Edward. He was waving at me and I also waved back. _

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I awoke with a jolt and saw the small evil electronic device that was making the unbearable noise at 6:30 in the morning. My dream was a memory from my childhood and it was not the first time that I dreamt about him. I just couldn't get why I kept on dreaming about Edward.

Edward was my first friend. When I was shipped to Forks, courtesy of my mom, I would always ask Charlie to bring me to the beach where I could make sandcastles. It became my hobby and Charlie seeing that it made me happy, brought me to the beach often. On the third time I went there, I met Edward and we continued making sandcastles and being friends for 2 years until he transferred to a different state with his relatives. Thinking about it made my chest ache a little. My reminiscing was interrupted by Charlie who barged in my room wearing a frilly apron whilst carrying a wooden tray filled with breakfast food.

"Um, Dad, wha…. what-"

"Before you say anything else, it was Sue's idea to put me on this apron. And as you know I cannot cook for a living so while she did the cooking, I was ordered to bring this to you."

I stared at Charlie with a dumbfounded look then suddenly I was laughing so hard that I almost fell on the floor.

"Oh dad! Can I take a photo of you?" without waiting for his answer, I started snapping photos of him. I was still giggling when he sat beside me placing the tray of food on his lap.

"Glad to be of some amusement to you. Happy Graduation Bells." He hugged me sideways and although I could hear the happiness in his voice, I could also sense the emotion he had bottled up ever since I told him I was attending WSU.

"Thanks dad. I'm only 7 hours and 37 minutes away from here you know. At least that's what Google says. I'm going to miss all of you, especially you." I tried telling my dad without showing how emotional I was getting. It wasn't easy for me to make this decision- going to WSU for college- but I really wanted to pursue my education and concentrate on my studies at the same time figure out what i wanna do in my life. I know Charlie understood my decision and because we've been through a lot for the past 13 years; that's why he didn't contest the decision I made. He supported it actually. "Good thing you have Sue now or else you'd be back to eating take outs," I added.

"That woman is a Godsend Bells. Now, enough with the chitchat, Sue will have my head if we don't get down there pronto. Lord knows what she has done to the kitchen." And as if on cue, Sue shouted for us to get down already as the breakfast she made is starting to get cold.

I will definitely miss this.

_"… and as what Steve Jobs said 'Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't be trapped by dogma - which is living with the results of other people's thinking. Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your own inner voice. And most important, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition. They somehow already know what you truly want to become. Everything else is secondary.' Congratulations seniors batch 2013! We did it!" _ I remembered Angela giving her valedictorian speech something about what that rich visionary person said. I just hope he was right because I've been freaking out from the time I left Forks which by the way was 8 hours ago. It was just after lunchtime when I arrived at WSU and I drove my monstrous truck straight to the dormitories so that I could unload my things right away.

As I was starting to unload my things, I noticed a lot of people going in and out the dormitory house. I think I have to make 3 trips to unload all of my possessions I brought from Forks to WSU. I was about to enter the threshold of the house, when I saw two beautiful girls going down the stairs. Actually scratch that, they weren't just beautiful; they look like goddesses! One of them is a tall blonde bombshell; she's the type of person that could stop a crowd and she's kinda intimidating with the scowl that is present on her face. On the other hand, the other girl has striking dark hair that easily stood out with her height. And I thought I was short, she was shorter than my 5'3.

I was brought out of my reverie when I heard the blonde saying, "…all of this is her fault anyway you know. Alice, he should just dump her. There's no point in staying in a relationship when one of them is caught cheating. He's just too much of a masochist." I didn't mean to overhear them they just didn't make an effort to lower down their voices. The short one is apparently Alice; she was about to reply when my presence caught her attention.

"Hi! I'm Alice. What room are you?" The girl, Alice asked me with a big smile on her face. "Um, R25?" My answer came out like a question while the blonde girl, whom I still don't know the name, stifled a chuckle.

Alice squeaked while hugging me, "We're roommates! I'll show you our room just wait for us while I get my things from our car." This Alice said while running to their car. Okay, that was the weirdest thing ever. Who hugs someone you don't know?

"That's Alice for you. I'm Rosalie. Call me Rose."

Did I say that out loud? Ugh. Where the hell is my verbal filter.

"Oh, I'm Bella." I told Rose with a timid smile. She was staring at me in a speculative way as if sizing me up; I couldn't tell if she likes me or not, the awkwardness between is very palpable. Good thing Alice was only gone for a few minutes. She came back dragging 2 large suitcases and a carry on. Was this girl serious? "Let's go, I'll show you our room."

Rose and Alice took each of her suitcases going up the stairs while I wordlessly followed them all the while carrying my things. Suddenly Alice asked me what my name is. I told her to call me Bella.

"Bella, that's a nice name," smiling she said more to herself. "Well, Bella, welcome to our room!" She opened the door with a smirk attached on her face. At first, I just saw a normal dorm, but as I walked further into the room, I noticed the designs Alice must have done. The room was a little bit girlish because of the different shades of pink but the twinkle lightings and small embellishments definitely made the room cozy and homier.

"I hope you didn't mind the designs I've made. If you don't like them, I'll put them down. I swear!" Alice was looking at me with a worried expression. I didn't notice Alice saw me eyeing the bookshelf on the corner of the room since I'm already busy thinking of placing there the books I brought with me.

"There's also a bookshelf you can use. My mom, Esme, told me to take it with me just in case, but since I'm not really fond of reading books it's yours. So d'you like it? I mean it is really okay if you don't like it you know. You can be honest with—"

"I love it Alice." I told her truthfully. She rewarded me with a big smile. "Oh Bella! Thank God you loved it! It would be a shame to throw all of these away" She said while gesturing to the whole room.

Rose suddenly interrupted "Alice, I think we should go? Isn't Jasper waiting for you?" She was giving Alice a very meaningful look as if trying to convey a message. Alice turned to me, " Bella, I'm really sorry for leaving you here. I just have to go and meet my boyfriend and my—Yeah so is it okay if I leave you here for a while? I promise to have a roomie bonding with you before school starts." She looked at me with her own version of puppy dog eyes and who was I to say no? I could definitely use that time to fix my things and call my dad.

"Sure Alice. I still have to fix my stuff. Don't worry about it," I said with an honest smile. Alice suddenly hugged me forcefully all the while saying, "You're the best Bella! I'll see you in a bit!" And with that Rosalie and Alice left me on my own.

"Let's do this Swan."

I had called my dad and arranged all of my things; I just had to put my clothes in the closet when Alice arrived together with a tall handsome guy; Rosalie was nowhere to be found. "Bella I'm back! I see you've unpacked your things" She said cheerfully.

" Yeah, I was able to unload my things eventually." I said while glancing on the clock. "Wow, it's already dinnertime!"

"Actually that's why I'm here. I wanted to invite you to eat with us. Oh! Where are my manners! This is my boyfriend Jasper."

Jasper tipped his head while uttering a simple hello to me and I could definitely hear his southern accent.

"Rosalie is already at the caf with Emmett, her boyfriend. So are you eating with us?" Alice asked me looking somewhat hopeful.

I thought why the hell not? Alice seems to be a nice person and I don't know anyone yet. "Sure! I'll just put these away," pointing at my clothes.

Alice, who seemed to look at my clothes winced slightly. "You okay?" I asked her.

"uh, ye-yeah I'm fine Bella. I just—I'll just wait for you outside the room." Alice said while rushing outside. Well that was just weird.

"Don't worry about her, she's just being Alice." Jasper told me laughing loudly.

Alice, Jasper and I arrived at the cafeteria or caf for short, at half past seven. The three of us lined up to get some food and because I'm not that hungry, I just got myself a salad. We saw Rosalie with her boyfriend, Emmett, sitting near one of the windows.

Emmett is a huge person, even though he's sitting, you could definitely tell that he can lift 100lb weights easily. His smiling eyes and signature smirk made him cute and without it, I would surely be afraid to talk to him let alone sit with him.

"So you're short stuff's roommate. Emmett McCarthy's the name." He said while extending his muscular arm.

I was a little flustered and shy to talk to him though I also extended my arm to shake hands with him. "Yeah, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." That was all I can really say. I mean I'm really a more closed off person and I'd rather observe people than have all the attention. However, Emmett and Alice seemed to want me to keep talking because they kept asking me question after question.

"So, where are you from?"

"You probably wouldn't know the place since it's really small. But I'm from Forks."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child."

"What's your course?"

"I'm taking up English here."

"Do you play sports?"

"No, I have a problem with my hand-eye coordination."

"Do you like watching movies?"

"It's okay. I watch movies from time to time"

"Do you use toilet paper when you're done pooping?" Emmett asked that question which earned him a loud head slap from Rosalie. The table burst into laughter then we realized that almost all students had already left the area.

"It's almost 9pm! Gosh! I didn't realize the time." Alice said shockingly.

I nodded my head in agreement with Alice and uttered, "I think we should head to the dorm soon before they close this place."

We all headed back to our respective dorms. While the boys tried to say goodbye to their loved ones, I headed straight to my room and grab some toiletries so that I could shower at the communal. Alice and Rosalie followed me at the communal after awhile. Once we're fresh, Rosalie went to her room; which she shared with Victoria or Tori (according to Alice) on the third floor while Alice and I went back to our room on the second floor. I was so exhausted that I could only nod at Alice's suggestion about shopping. When my body hit the bed, I fell asleep right away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ UPDATED minor changes~**_  
**Hi Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating nearly a month. i was really busy with school and work. But I really promise to start updating every week if not twice a week. I still don't have any Beta thought and i really hope to find one since i"m not sure if my writing is okay. I hope you guys review my story; it would definitely mean a lot! Comments, suggestions, questions and violent reactions are very much welcomed!**

**Chapter 2- Do I Wanna Know?**

_"How old are you?"_

_I showed him five fingers, indicating that I am 5 years old. "You?"_

_"7. Are you sure you're 5 years old?"_

_I shrugged._

_"Where's your mom?"_

_"She's staying with her boyfriend in Phoenix"_

_"Is that far from here?"_

_"I think so? I had to ride a plane to get here."_

_"When did you get here?"_

_"A week ago."_

_"Oh. I'm new here too. My parents wanted to live in a quiet town after living in the city for 20 years."_

_I just listened to him talk about himself. I learned that he was only child and that he only found out that he's allergic to chocolates when his cousin made him eat one. He also mentioned that the chocolate incident made his face swelled so much he looked like the guy in the movie, Hunchback of Notre Dame. I laughed at him so hard that I couldn't breathe. I was just about to apologize for laughing at him when he started fading into thin air. _

_"Edward?"_

_He did not say anything. He just looked at me with a smile on his face but he is still fading. _

_"Edward?" I said frantically realizing that he was really about to vanish!_

"BELLA! BELLA! WAKE UP!"

When I opened my eyes, I saw Alice with a panic- stricken face whilst shaking my upper body. "Thank God you're awake! I thought you were having a nightmare or something."

"Oh, uhm, I was actually having a nice but weird dream," not noticing the smile that had crept up my face. Alice saw this and asked if it was something about Edward.

"What?" My face must have looked like a deer caught in headlights and that only fueled Alice to tease me some more.

"Oh Edward! My Edward! Kiss me!" Alice said dramatically while grabbing a pillow from her bed and began making kissy faces. Ugh. Sometimes I just wonder why she became my friend. Oh, that's right. We've been spending 24/7 hours with each other for 2 weeks already and somehow I had forgotten how handful she is.

"Whatever Alice Cullen." I said dismissively. I just grabbed my toiletries then headed to the communal to start my daily routine. Alice must've followed me there because the next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the shower.

**_Honestly?!_**

"Bellaaa~ Don't be like that! Come on! Who's Edward? He must be someone of importance if you've been dreaming about him." She pouted jutting our her lower lip.

I don't know why I couldn't just answer Alice's question. I mean I could tell her that Edward was my first friend or better yet a stuffed animal from my childhood; she would never know anyway. BUT I JUST COULDN'T. Maybe I like knowing that I'm the only one who knows about him. Maybe I like keeping him a secret.

"No one! Edward is no one okay?!" I said before give her my own version of if looks could kill. Her once straight shoulders now slumped down like she was so tired. I could tell that I deeply let Alice down but there are just some secrets that should be kept. I heard a silent okay and sorry from her.

God! Now she's making me feel guilty without putting much effort on it. I really hated myself sometimes.

_Bella you're an idiot._

"Alice, I just- ugh. Edward was a childhood friend, okay? I'll just tell you more about it next time when I am ready okay?"

The slumped shoulders of Alice straightened once again. "Thank you Bella! That's all I ask!" She hugged me with so much force that I had a hard time breathing for a few seconds. "Now, can I continue showering? I don't think my English Lit prof would appreciate me being late." I told Alice in a bored voice.

"Oh! Of course Bella! I'll see you at lunch!" Alice said as she was walking backwards towards the exit of the communal. She flashed me with a signature big smile then she's gone.

Good thing my English Lit prof, Mr. Banner arrived later than me so I didn't have to endure a good 30-minute lecture about tardiness. Trust me, that 30 minute lecture would probably be the most humiliating thing that could ever happen to anyone's college life. Take Mike Newton for instance. He was late for only 5 minutes on our first day of class but that didn't exempt him from the 30-minute lecture. 2 weeks after the incident, Mr. Banner still remembered him as the Late Mike. It was like engraved on Mr. Banner's brain that Mike is forever late.

Today, we were to learn how to dissect poems. It was just after an hour later when my phone began vibrating, signaling a call from Alice. I couldn't answer Alice's call since Mr. Banner would obviously notice it hence, I just placed my phone inside my bag so that no one, including myself, would get distracted.

We were already dissecting a poem of Browning when suddenly a loud commotion was heard from outside the corridor. All of us inside the room heard girls screaming followed by heavy footsteps running to who knows where. Even Mr. Banner was annoyed with the disturbance as he finally declared early dismissal from his class. "I think lunchtime's a little bit early today. For your homework, I need 2 dissected poems from your favorite poet due next week Friday. Late papers will not be accepted. You may all go now."

When I got outside the room, I saw how crowded the corridor was. I couldn't see where I was going and I was being pushed to different directions; add in my height of 5'3, there's really zero chance of me getting out of there at all. I was already getting frustrated when I felt someone's hand grabbed my arm and suddenly pulled me out of the crowd into a deserted corridor. I was just about to thank the person who helped me when I saw him walking towards the fire exit and vanished. The only thing I remembered was that him was wearing a black leather jacket and a baseball cap.

**_Huh, weird. _**

I could still feel the strange electricity that crept into my arm where the stranger touched me when I entered the caf. It was unlike anything I've felt before. I was still recalling what happened a while ago when all of a sudden, a small figure crashed its body to me hugging me forcefully.

"I was trying to call you earlier but you weren't answering." Alice said while giving me the pout she has perfected. We were lining up to get food and I waited for Alice to get something first before answering her. "I was in the middle of the class Alice. Why were you calling anyway, don't you have classes to attend?" I asked her.

"I skipped my morning classes because I was waiting for my brother. You know the one I was telling you about. He said he'll drop by today but I think he got a little lost," Alice said thoughtfully. We paid for our food and headed to our table near the windows. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were already there and just as Alice and I were about to take our seats, Alice's phone rang. I saw Alice answer her phone without letting the first ring finish.

"You got lost didn't you? I told you to call me when you got here. Now you don't even know where you are." She was trying to sound angry to whoever she's talking to the phone. Just then Alice shouted "WAIT- WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" Almost all the people inside the caf looked at our table or specifically at Alice while she, on the other hand looked oblivious to all the stares she was getting.

After a few seconds the people's focus shifted to other things while Alice was preparing to leave the caf. "Hey Bella, don't wait up for me later I have to go somewhere. Jas, i'll text you later. Bye guys!

"I couldn't resist asking the others who Alice's was talking to and where she was going.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough," was Rosalie's simple answer.

Emmett nudged her, "Don't you think we should tell her?" He told Jasper and Rosalie. "I mean she'll know about it sooner than later anyway might as well tell her now."

"About what?" I asked him.

Emmett was about to answer when Jasper has beaten him to it. "Alice and Emmett's brother is visiting for the weekend."

"Okay? So what's the big deal?" I asked.

Emmett was again about to open his mouth to answer me when Rosalie said, "There's no big deal. You know Alice. She's just a very enthusiastic person." Rosalie said nonchalantly while flipping her hair.

Emmett looked like he wanted to say something but remained silent; on the other hand, Jasper suddenly took great interest on his food. I couldn't help but feel like there was something that I was missing but I let it go.

Because of the endless readings that our Psychology professor gave, I spent my Friday night studying at the library. Until now, I don't understand why a Psychology subject demanded a lot from an English major student.

**_Oh well._**

I was in the middle of reading about the Theory of Cognitive Dissonance when I heard sets of clicking heels on the marbled floor of the library. I looked up from my reading and saw a group of girls settling down on the free table beside me. I know one of the from one of my class- Lauren, she would always dress up like she was going to a club or something.

The three of them seemed rather excited about something as they were talking rather animatedly but in hushed tones so I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. What got my attention was when I heard Lauren said something about befriending Alice Cullen just so she could get to "him". The first thought that came to me was Lauren planning to befriend Alice to get Jasper.

My blood immediately boiled with that thought.

I'm very protective with my friends even if I only had come to know them for a few weeks, I instantly felt like they're family. So anyone who wants to mess with them, should face me first.

Lauren went on and on about how they would date and how she would star with him in his movies.

**_WHAT? Jasper's a movie star?_**

Clearly, Lauren's one delusional bitch. I slammed by book shut on the table just so they know I heard them. Before I leave the place, I stopped behind them and said, "If you think he's going to be interested in dating a slut, you're more delusional than I thought you were." Her 2 friends gasped loudly while Lauren sneered at me when her initial shock wore off.

I exited the library before Lauren or her friends could comment anything else. The amount of hate I have for her is overwhelming that I decided to walk around the park near our school just to clear my mind.

After 5 mins of walking around the park, I felt someone following me. But when I looked behind me I didn't see anyone. Feeling freaked out, I started walking faster towards the shortcut exit that I know. As I walked past the round curve of the park, I was suddenly held back when someone behind me grabbed my waist and right arm.

"If you scream, I will kill you," the person said menacingly.

I stood frozen for a second but common sense and courage swiftly took over my body. I was able to elbow his gut, quickly got my pepper spray out of my bag and sprayed it unto his eyes.

"FUCK! SON OF A BITCH!" the person shouted while reaching for me blindly.

I sprinted to the opposite side of the park only stopping when I was about to trip. When I felt it was safe enough to just walk, someone bumped into me causing me to fall down. I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact of my body hitting the hard ground but that never happened.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the brightest and greenest eyes. Thinking it was the same person who threatened me a while ago I screamed my lungs out.

**Sorry for making a cliffhanger please don't kill me! I promise chapter 3 will ber very worth it! :D Don't forget to review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_~UPDATED minor changes~_**

**_HELLO! I hope you had fun reading the first 2 chapters. I very much wanted to update the story once a week so i'm trying to find some free time in order to finish this chapter. I still don't have a beta so there might be some grammatical errors. Sorry in advance. Please leave a review. I would be replying to them when i get the chance. THANKS! ;)_**

**Chapter 3- Not A Bad Thing**

_"You want some?"_

_"What's that?"_

_"You've never had an ice cream? Like ever?"_

_I nodded my head. _

_"Here. We can share it. This is may favorite flavor. Cookie dough"_

_I stared at the so called ice cream. I really liked it. It's cold and sweet and yummy! and it tastes like real cookies! Wow._

_We shared his ice cream until there was nothing left. _

_That was the first time I learned about ice cream._

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Said the person. "See?" He raised both of his hands to show me, one hand was holding an Ipod.

He looks so beautiful and so familiar, I just couldn't figure out where I've seen him. "Hey miss, I asked if you're okay."

"Oh uh, I- I am?" I blushed at my incoherency. "Sorry I'm normally not this incoherent."

"It's okay. I'm already used to that," he said with a chuckle and smirk.

**_Um, excuse me? What is egotistic. _**

This person clearly has a huge ego and I refuse to rub it further.

"You know what, people like you are the reason why this world is becoming more hopeless." I told him calmly but inside I was seething. Then I started walking away.

"Come on, like you didn't find me attractive." He said while trying to catch up on me.

I didn't bother answering him.

"So, What's you're name?" He asked why walking along with me.

I was just about to tell him to leave me alone when my phone rang. Never have I felt more grateful that someone's calling me.

"Bella!" Alice screeched. "Where are you? I have to tell ya something. Can you come back to our dorm now?"

"Wait, wait. I was just about to leave the park. I'll be there in 10." I told Alice dismissively. And just to prove how demanding Alice is, she added, "Okay! But hurry up though, bye!"

I looked at my phone then just shook my head. I love Alice to death but sometimes-

"So you are Bella. Your name suits you." The annoying person smirked.

I almost forgot that there was a person beside me. "You know what, just leave me alone. Here," giving him a 20, "there's a bar not far from here. Buy a drink for yourself and find a girl who's willing to sleep with you if she can much less tolerate your attitude first."

Of course any girl would want to sleep with him who wouldn't? But I didn't tell him that. As I've said I don't want to rub his ego much further. BUT GOD. He is the epitome of Adonis; with the green eyes and that panty-dropping smirk, I DIE; just as long as he keeps his mouth shut.

I would sleep with him however, I value personality more than looks. And I've never really tried the casual dating thing. Totally not me. So instead I told him to go away. "Run along now. Scoot!"

He stared at me with his eyes wide then said, " Thanks for this," showing the 20 I gave him, "but I can guarantee you that I don't need to wait on a "bar" just to find myself a girl. Girls throw themselves at me." He said.

I was already walking towards the exit of the park when he shouted, " And Bella! Even if you don't tell me, I know I also affect you with my gorgeousness." He added a loud laugh just to annoy me even more.

Ugh. I hate how sometimes I am so easy to read. I hate him. Good thing I would never see him ever again.

I arrived at the dorm much later than what I told Alice and that made interrogate me.

"Where were you?"

"I thought you said 10 minutes?"

"Did you meet any cute guys on your way home?"

"I told you. You need to go out more often. It wouldn't hurt to date every now and then, you know."

"Alice, I just got hold up at the library and please stop with the dating lecture."

"I thought something already happened to you. As your roommate/bestfriend it's my responsibility to look after you, Bella." Alice declared.

For a second I've thought about telling Alice about the 2 encounters I had today. But knowing her, she would make a huge fuss about it. Next thing you know you're already at the office of the Dean of the University reporting about the incident. Therefore, I decided against telling her.

"Seriously Al, what could possibly happen to me?"

"Bella, this is not Forts-

"Forks"

"Forks whatever. This is not Forks anymore. You should always be aware of your surroundings. Apparently, you don't see yourself clearly." Alice stated with concern etched on her face.

"Okay MOM. Whatever you say." I told her using my sarcastic tone which made her slap my arm. That stings! Damn that girl could slap. "Stop slapping me. You know how easily I bruise. Anyway, what happened with you today? I thought you said you'd arrive much later?"

Alice walked in front of her opened cabinet no doubt deciding on what she would be wearing tomorrow. "Well, I met my dear brother a while ago. You know, my second brother I was telling you about? He suddenly got a call from his friend something about a last minute meeting so he promised to just meet us; meaning you, me and everyone in the gang; tomorrow! Isn't it exciting?" She looked at me with big bright blue eyes.

If her brother is anything like Alice or Emmett, my energy would undoubtedly be drained without it even reaching midday. Alice must've seen my frightened look as she assured me that her second brother is the total opposite of Emmett. "Okay, I just hope he's not like you either." I joked.

"What's the supposed to mean Swan?!" Her left arm holding her outfit for tomorrow while her right arm raised preparing to slap my arm (yet again).

"Nothing!" I said just to stop her from slapping me.

Then as I was about to go towards the communal I said, "It just means that you're a caffeinated buzzing beyond energetic bunny!" quickly then I bolted out of our room before she could make sense of what I just said.

"OW!"

"Oh shut it. If you didn't tease me last night I wouldn't have to slap you twice," said Alice.

"If you don't have heavy hands, I wouldn't have had bruises on my arms," I retorted back.

"Stop it you two!" Rosalie who was sitting on the back part of the truck yelled.

Alice, being the mature person she is, stuck out her tongue at me.

We are currently sitting inside my truck which was parked at one of the most secluded area in the university. I was on the driver seat while Alice on the passenger.

"Why are we meeting you brother here again of all places?" I asked Alice for the nth time just to annoy her.

"For the 16th time, Bella, he's uncomfortable with meeting in public areas. You know how 'behaved' college people are," she said using her bored tone.

How I wished Emmett and Jasper were here. They would have found something funny in this situation, but unfortunately they got held up with their football training. So I'm stuck with these two.

"How long Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Not any long now," was Alice plain answer.

I wanted to ask Alice what her brother's name was when I heard a loud rap on my window, so of course, I did what any normal person would do. I screamed.

When I was able to calm myself, I stepped out of the truck and got ready to reprimand whoever scared the sh*t out of me. And what I saw only made my blood boil.

Lo and behold.

I was faced with the green eyed annoying person from last night. But instead of meeting his smirk, I saw him clutching his stomach, laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Man, you should've seen your face." He tried saying while still laughing. "Then when you screamed-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I roared.

I was expecting him to answer me but it was Alice who replied.

"Um, Bella, this is my second brother I was telling you about. You didn't mention that you guys met already." She said seemingly oblivious to what had transpired few minutes ago.

The last thing I felt was my mouth dropping open.

**Soo what do you think is the name of the person Bella found annoying and handsome? HAHA I think most of you know it but I'll leave it for next chapter. Don't forget to review. I might send a teaser to those who might send one. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_First of all, I want to apologize to everyone. Sorry for not updating in more than 5 months. I hope you forgive me and still continue reading this story. I promise to update every week if not twice a week. Hope you still remember chapters 1 to 3! If not, read the former chapters first to refresh your memory. I've also updated the first chapters. No major changes just grammatical and those things. HAHA 3 you all! And i still don't have a BETA so please bear with me. Have fun reading! :)_**

**Chapter 4- Roll With It**

_LATE!_

_I am late with our sandcastle making. Daddy was supposed to bring me to the beach this morning but he was still sleeping._

_Should I wake him up?_

_But Daddy might get mad at me like Mommy would. I don't want Daddy to get mad at me._

_What to do._

_I really wanted to make sandcastles with Edward._

_What to do._

_Daddy please wake up._

_What to do._

_I hope Edward would not leave until I get there._

_I hope he would wait for me._

The person smirked, "Hi, I'm Anthony." Alice looked at him incredulously as though asking what the hell, but "Anthony" did not mind her. Instead, he reached out his hand to shake my hand.

I just stood there dumbfounded. It was Rose who snapped me out of my dumbfoundedness when she elbowed my ribs, which f*ucking hurt by the way, "Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?"

"Bella. My name's Bella." I told him refusing to shake his outstretched hand.

He chuckled then turned to Alice, "You told me she was friendly?" to which Alice responded, "She usually is," while looking at me rather speculatively then back to her brother. "What did you do?"

"What? What did I- Hey, I didn't do anything!" Anthony countered while Alice glared daggers at her brother which amused Rosalie. Anyone watching would definitely see that Alice has the final say in everything even though she is rather small compared to her 6 foot tall (estimate) brother. "I'll let you go just this once." She said.

"Break it up kids. Can we get a move already? My body's already full of mosquito bites." I said.

"Oh you are so silly Bella. We're going to stay here til noon. Jasper and Emmett's on their way here. They have just finished their training and-"

"Wait. What do you mean we're going to stay here until noon? You've already met your brother. Jasper and Emmett could just meet us anywhere. Can't we go somewhere we could sit and chat comfortably? Like a café maybe?" I interrupted.

"We can't possibly go to any public place right now." Rosalie told me in an I-cant-believe-you-are-even-suggesting-that kind of way which I got annoyed at.

"WHY? Did you guys leave your wallet at the dorm? Don't worry I'll pay whatever you guys are ordering, just promise to pay me back later." I said.

"Bella, that's not actually the point-" Alice uttered.

"Then what? I think I've been patient enough what with waiting inside my truck for almost 2 hours!" At this point I was already close to shouting. "I fail to see why we can't go somewhere nice to eat. Unless we are with a movie star that we might get hounded by college students then I think that's the only time I'll continue to be patient and stop my whining." I said with finality.

I was already climbing to get inside my truck when I saw both Alice and Rosalie staring at me with eyes wide and Anthony scratching the back of his head while sporting a shy smile.

"What?" I asked them raising an eyebrow.

Alice walked towards me. "Don't you know who Anthony is?" She asked me with a small voice.

"Um, he's your brother and I'm staring at him right now." I said nonchalantly.

"Okay, let me ask you this. Do you know the main guy who played the starving artist in the movie Ink Me?" Alice asked.

"I will only answer your question just to humor you. The guy's name in the movie was Don Travis. Sucks that he had to be so skinny for that role. Had he not been skinny I bet he would be so handsome."

Alice got impatient. "His real name Bella. What is his real name."

"Masen. Anthony Ma-…"

It was as if I had an enlightenment.

Everything clicked.

The phone call Alice received from her brother yesterday getting lost in the university.

Screaming and running girls along the corridor.

Lauren's statement at the library.

Then today…

Alice's brother Anthony couldn't have- couldn't have been…

"Ugh, Alice, what's your brother's last name?" I cautiously asked Alice but I was still staring at Anthony.

"Well, if his real surname you're asking then it's Cullen but as for his screen name, I think you already figured that part by yourself." She said proudly.

**_You've got to be kidding me._**

"I wish I was, but no I'm not," said THE Anthony Masen.

**_Please kill me. _**

**_NOW._**

I was waiting for someone to shout "April Fools!" or "Gotcha!" but it never happened. Then I laughed. Really Laughed. I laughed so hard that I could feel my jaw starting to hurt that's why I did not notice that both Emmett and Jasper has already arrived at our "hiding" place.

"Why is Bella laughing?" Jasper asked aloud while Emmett was watching me with major curiosity. Alice said, "Oh nothing, she just couldn't believe the fact that I'm the sister of Anthony Masen. You know the actor." While everyone including Anthony Masen was watching me with amusement.

"It's not that Alice," Trying to control my laughter and breathing while explaining, "it's just that I couldn't believe- HAHAHA! OH GOD! I couldn't – GOD! I couldn't believe that I actually told your brother, the actor, ANTHONY MASEN to fuck off!"

"WHAT?"

"WHY!"

"Nice one!"

"Oh Jesus."

"When did this happen?"

OH SHIT. 

**_Sorry this chapter is so short! Don't worry! next chapters will be longer. I just think if would be better to cut this chapter with that kind of scene. Don't you think? Promise the next chapter will be out soon. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm Back! :) I promised everyone that I will write more often and because I'm not one to break my promise, here's the next chapter! _**

**Chapter 5- Laughter Is The Best Medicine**

_Daddy slept til late afternoon yesterday so I wasn't able to go to the beach but I hope my friend, Edward, would be there today._

_"Come on Isabella! I know you're dying to make sandcastles again."_

_"Yes daddy!"_

_Daddy and I got to his police car or cruiser - as what he said, I began think of the different ideas Edward and I can build our sandcastle, we should make it big and wide. Daddy suddenly pulled his car to a stop and I didn't realize that we were already at the beach!_

_I went looking for Edward but couldn't see him. Maybe he was late, I thought. So instead I decided to start with building the foundation of the sandcastle first! Just like what Edward told me. He said that sandcastles need to have a good foundation for them to hold. Whatever he meant by that. But he was older than me so I guess I should follow him._

_I didn't notice that daddy was watching me until he called me._

_"Isabella. I don't think Edward will be here today."_

_"Don't worry daddy! I think he's just late! Maybe his parents are still sleeping like you did yesterday." I told him smiling._

_" Isabella," I heard daddy again and I looked at him. He was staring at me with a serious face. I think daddy ate something bad this morning. He was always jolly unlike mommy. _

_"Isabella, Ed- Edward's parents- well, they- they can't take Edward here anymore." I just looked at daddy. _

_"Why daddy?"_

_"Because they're in heaven already sweetheart. They've been there since the day before yesterday," Then he continued, "Edward has moved out of town together with his relatives so that they can take care of him."_

I looked at all of their faces filled with mixed reactions. Bella what did you just say. Verbal vomit. "Er, oh! Would you look at the time," I looked at my left wrist and forgot that I don't wear a watch. Oh well, " I forgot to eat breakfast a while ago so if you'll excuse me, I need to go buy myself some lunch. TATA everyone!" I said in a rush hoping beyond hope they would let me off the hook. But this is ALICE we're talking about.

"JUST WAIT A MINUTE SWAN. YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAININ' TO DO YOUNG LADY."

I hung my head for a moment, looked at them and whispered, "I don't have much choice do I?"

"Nope! None. Nada. Zilch. Zero." Alice announced.

"Fine! Ugh! You guys are supposed to be my friends," I pointed to Rose, Jasper and Emmett, "and yet you are willingly throwing me to this person right here."

"Well Bella, you I can't deny Alice anything. More than 5 years of being together with her and I've learned my lesson," Jasper voiced out while Emmett suddenly looked exasperated, "Don't look at me! I've been with her since I was 8! D'you know she used to creep around my bedroom every night making strange noises! Thought I was being haunted by ghost!"

Everyone laughed at Emmett. Seriously, Alice is just weird. Then the devil herself spoke, "Well? What about that story?"

" I bumped into Edward on my way home from the library last night. He was so full of himself and-"

"HEY! I am not full of myself. I saved you from falling on the ground didn't I?'

"Yes you did. But if you're head wasn't so full of your ego, I wouldn't be bumping into you hence, falling to the ground and need your saving," I retorted back at Anthony.

"If I'm not mistaken, last night, you were attracted to me-"

"I am not attracted to you! NOT-"

"Yes you are! You keep saying green eyes-"

"Am not!"

Anthony and I were so infuriated with each other that we forgot we were not the only two present until Alice whistled using her thumb and index finger.

"Guys! Just chill okay? We just want to know how you two met."

"Yeah 'Anthony', we wanted to know what you did to aggravate Bella," Emmett said while snickering. "Must be quite refreshing to have someone not be attracted to your awesomeness."

Anthony turned to Emmett, "She, Bella, was not looking where she was running through and bumped me while I was walking."

"You know," I started, "You could have just avoided me. But I guess you were too busy staring at your Ipod. Wonder why you were so concentrated." At this point, Anthony blushed which everyone saw, to his dismay.

Who would have ever thought I would get Anthony Masen to blush. _GOTCHA!_ I thought while dancing gleefully inside my head.

Anthony however, looked annoyed, "You know what, there's no point arguing. I'll just go ahea-"

"But Ed- Anthony," Alice started complaining, "I thought we're going out today?"

"I'll see you soon Alice. Don't forget I'll be around for the next few months." He continued, "Bye everyone."

And with that Anthony left us. I should be feeling great, happy even. I've just proved him my point. That I was not attracted to him. But I couldn't shake off the guilt and I think my face started to show what I was feeling that's why Alice gave me a little shake.

"Hey, Bella, sorry my brother's just a tad moody. It's in his personality to be like that. How about we go to that café you were talking about? Rose, Em and Jazz are already on their way on foot."

"Oh, okay." I replied.

"And then you'll finish the whole story. Don't think I'd let you off the hook," Alice said with a wink.

"Okay, Tink. Hop in," I've learned of her nickname when Emmett was teasing her how they would look like to people from afar. "And don't you dare slap my arm again or you won't be hearing that story ever."

"So wait, let me get this straight. You gave Anthony, THE Anthony, 20 dollars and told him to go to a bar, by himself a drink and find a one night stand?" Rose uttered carefully while looking at me wide eyed. The others weren't doing any better and I'm getting a little uneasy with their stares.

"Well yeah. I mean, I don't know him and all of a sudden he was saying I was attracted to him!" I remarked while attacking my mushroom ravioli.

"Wow Bella. I must say I'm impressed," Emmett who was staring at me the whole time with his mouth open suddenly vocalized. "You know ever since I've known my brother there hasn't been anyone who wasn't attracted to him. Much less do what you did."

"And Em, don't forget the incident that happened during summer 2004." Alice said.

"Yeah, summer 2004 was when my brother got discovered by agent. Who knew he would love that shit? Right Tink?" Emmett answered her.

"Well, it was also because of that that he kind of came out of his shell. He was less moody and started hanging with us more," Alice stated.

Clearly, Anthony must really love his job. If he would only be less narcissistic…But I can't help thinking that it was also in that year 2004 that I've lost contact with my friend, Edward. I pushed my food away suddenly lost my appetite.

That night, I've been having a hard time sleeping. I kept on tossing and turning around my bed and Alice's snoring makes it even worse. The information Emmett and Alice told us about Anthony has constantly bugged me and I refuse to admit to myself, that the reason why I can't sleep is because of _him._

_Go tell yourself that Bella. Keep avoiding the subject. _

Ugh! Now even my conscience is against me.

_Okay. I give up. I'm getting out of here._

**_SO! D'you like it? It won't be any long now that our 2 favorite characters will finally realize what they're supposed to realize! Get my drift? HAHA! Promise to update again soon! and future chapters will have definitely more of AHEM *Anthony*/ *Edward* :) don't forget to review! I might give those who review a teaser. Enjoy the weekend cause I am definitely enjoying mine! Can't wait to watch the fight of the century. curious to know who might win. Mayweather or Pacquiao? hmm.._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi EVERYONE! Sorry for posting late! Anyway, Here's chapter 6! Don't forget to R&amp;R. Questions, Comments, Suggestions and Violent Reactions are welcomed. PM me if you have any concerns, I promise to reply back._

**Chapter 6-Wannabe**

_It has been 3 weeks and still no Edward. _

_3 weeks of building sandcastles alone and I'm getting lonely. _

_My sandcastles aren't pretty. _

_They are not even strong. _

_I wish Edward was here. _

_He would know what to do. _

_But Daddy said he went away with his relatives because his parents already went to heaven. _

_Daddy could have just told me they died but I guess he didn't want me to worry too much. _

_I really miss my friend though._

_I hope he's happy wherever he is. _

"BELLA!" I heard someone call me at the same time something hit my arm.

"Huh?"

I got out of my reverie just to see Alice looking at me. We're currently at the library and were supposed to be working on our homework.

"I was trying to get your attention for 5 minutes already," Tink said irritably. She crossed her arms and said, "Seriously, what's wrong with you? You don't reply to my messages, you're not hanging out with us and if I'd known better you've been avoiding us- meaning me, Jasper, Rose and Emmett for the past few days. Even Rose misses you for Godsake!"

Her tone slightly got an octave higher which caused the librarian to shush us. But that didn't stop Alice from questioning me.

Well, it's true. I've been avoiding them for 2 weeks now; refusing to eat with them during lunch and just hiding in the library to study.

"Did we…" she looked around then leaned closer to me, "did we do something wrong? I mean I know we're not the perfect group of people and I keep slapping your arm…"

I feel bad for avoiding them but I'm just really out of it these past few days and part of it, well a lot of it, was because of her brother, Anthony. How do I explain to Alice that the reason why I've been avoiding her and the rest of the gang was because I've been googling about her brother, their friend? There's just something about him that I couldn't explain and I don't want them to think that I'm a crazy stalker fan or something. But seriously, the amount of research I've done would make me look like I'm his number one fan.

"… Emmett must have done something stupid but it's Emmett you know? He's bound to do something stupid. And Rose-"

"Alice," I started. "I just have a lot of papers to finish," I cut her speech which usually lasts for about 10 minutes. "And I still have that upcoming psychology test. The one I told you last week, remember? Sorry Tink, I promise to be around soon after all the school work." I said with a small smile just to appease her.

Knowing Alice, she would definitely call it bullshit. She knows that I'm doing great with my subjects and that I'm actually ahead of all my schoolwork. But because she is a great friend, I know she'll let me pass for the meantime, "Fine don't tell me. But I'll find out soon enough Swan. And next time, I won't let you off the hook so easily." She picked up her laptop and books then left.

**_FML._**

And now that I'm alone again… I opened my incognito browser and continued googling Anthony Masen.

So far, I'd known that he was adopted by Alice's parents when he was 10 and was raised in Chicago. Unlike his brother Emmett who still uses his birth father's surname, hence Emmett McCarthy; Anthony decided to use Alice's parents' surname which made him Anthony Masen Cullen but of course I got that information directly from Alice. As long as the public is concerned, Anthony's surname is actually Masen; something about their parents wanting to keep their life private. He was nominated in several awards and won Crtitics' Choice Television Award's Best Supporting Actor in Drama series when he was only 17 years old; quite a feat actually. He was also voted as top 10 most promising young actors last year and has a relationship with the gorgeous on-again-off-again girlfriend, Tanya Reynolds, for couple of years now. He also have striking green eyes that his fans compared them to those of emeralds.

**_Seriously? Who would've wanted their eyes to be compared to freakin' gemstones?_**

But to be honest I think Anthony's a great guy. I mean I don't like him

for what happened last time but even the blind would be able to see his passion in whatever he's doing. Gossip sites have nothing but good columns about him- Anthony arriving the set on time, directors who have worked with him raving about his acting skills and charismatic personality. He also donates a fair amount of money to charity and the paparazzi would catch him either working out on the gym or just simply working.

Most people his age that have access to obscene amount of money and fame would get stoned and be seen drinking while the paparazzi catch them out partying. Which brings me to Anthony's girlfriend, Tanya.

If the media has nothing but positive notes on Anthony, Tanya; however, got all the bad press. Handful of gossip sites have written how awful her attitude is. According to one site, Tanya Reynolds would boss everyone and expects everyone to obey all her orders. She also spends most of her time partying and getting drunk. There was also a mention of her cheating behind Anthony's back.

**_Hm… I wonder why Anthony is still with her._**

It seems that Tanya's only redeeming quality is her acting skills and of

course her face value. Maybe that's why everyone tolerated her; even Anthony. Maybe she's also that good in bed. It doesn't hurt too that they both look good in front of the camera.

It's Hollywood after all.

The days after Alice interrogated me in the library seemed to slow down. After weeks of carefully avoiding everyone, I suddenly missed every single one of them; that's why I've decided to stop being an immature brat and be an adult instead. I would find them and apologize for my behavior.

I found the two girls, Alice and Rose, at Rose's dorm room. They were both sitting on the bed looking intently on the laptop's screen with a mixture of hate and disgust evident on their face.

"Uh, hi?" cursing myself for making my greeting sounded like a question. Slowly, their eyes moved from the screen to me. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. It's not that I don't think you guys are not great friends, it's just that I've been busy with a lot of stuff lately," I told them sincerely; hoping beyond hope that they would forgive me.

It was Rose who rose out of the bed and walked towards me. "You know Bella, we're not mad at you. We're just kind of hurt that you seemed to be avoiding us and we don't even know why." She looked at me with those piercing blue eyes that could melt a snowman in the middle of winter.

Should I tell them? Should I tell them about the researching I did and just hope for the best that they won't see me as a crazy stalker fan? I think I owe them that much. They've trusted and welcomed me openly in their tight group. "Rose, I-"

But Rose just squeezed my hand, "Bella, no need to tell us if you're not ready yet. We perfectly understand. Sometimes you just have to keep it to yourself first before letting everyone know."

I looked at her then at Alice who smiled brightly at me and I just realized that I am so damn lucky to have friends like them. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Now let us continue what Rose and I were doing before we were rudely interrupted," Alice said teasingly.

I followed them inside the room, "What were you guys doing anyway? I was able feel the hate and disgust coming out from the both of you to where I was standing just a minute ago."

"Just my brother being stupid again."

"Who Emmett? I'd be surprised if he did something that's not actually stupid," I said laughing aloud just as Rose pinched me. "Hey! Watch it! He's my monkey man."

"No, Bella. My other brother. Anthony." I immediately froze up. Good thing they didn't notice anything since they were both busy reading an article. "What happened? Another fan accused him of his big ego?" I snorted.

Alice shook her head sideways and thrust the laptop to me.

I saw the article Alice and Rose were reading.

**_GOOD BOY ANTHONY MASEN SEEN COZY WITH ON-AGAIN-OFF-AGAIN GIRLFRIEND TANYA REYNOLDS._**

**_Anthony (20) was seen last Wednesday in Seattle with her on-again girlfriend, Tanya (21). The two looked so sweet and intimate as they were frolicking the streets of Seattle holding hands. An insider said that Anthony went to visit Tanya in Seattle where she is currently filming her new project. How sweet is that! The couple had dinner at Canlis before sightseeing around the city. _**

The article was followed by a number of photos of them eating at a romantic restaurant, holding hands walking around the city and kissing in the car. I have to admit, they both look so good together. But I can't help the punch in the gut feeling.

"Well, they do look good together," I told Alice and Rose while they both look at me like I have two heads. "Why?"

"She may be the most glamorous girl in the world but I don't want her anywhere near my brother!"

"I don't understand. Your brother loves her and she's stunning! Look at the photos. They both look good together," I pointed to the photos on the screen.

"No Bella," Rose countered me. "Those photos are just what it is. Photos. Nothing else. I've known him since he was outgrowing puberty and the Anthony I know could careless if the person has a mole on the face with hair on it. I'm thinking this is just a publicity stunt." She then turned to look at Alice, "What d'you think Tink?"

"My brother is usually a bright person but when it comes to love-" Alice paused dramatically, "let's just say it would make Emmett looks like he's Einstein."

"I am Einstein!" Emmett barged into the room followed by Jasper; both of whom were looking quite worse for wear.

"What happened to you both? Coach made you do suicides til your butts hurt?" I challenged.

"Oh wait a minute is that Bella Swan talking to us?!" Emmett mocking me. I immediately blushed from head to toe which made everyone burst out laughing.

"Lil' sis, you should dress up like a tomato for Mike's Halloween party. Actually scratch that. You won't need to wear anything to look like a tomato."

Ever since I've mentioned to them that I've always wanted a big brother, Emmett has taken up the role and started acting like one, hence the li'l sis. "What Halloween party are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"I forgot, you were holed up in that little corner of yours when I was telling everyone about the party. Not to worry li'l sis! It's just a costume party. Where everyone is expected to- well, wear a costume, of course and get drunk." Emmett explained as if it was common knowledge.

"Um, Emmett, you seem to have forgotten that we're all underage?"

"What is a party without drinking?" He looked at me with a confused expression which again made everyone laugh. "No one can force you to drink Bella. Not even Emmett." Jasper winked.

I have my friends back again.

Next chapter, Halloween and a whole lot more. :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**HI EVERYONE! Hope ya'll still with me. Been trying really hard to update every week. Whew! Simple reviews and comments would be nice. Feel free to ask anything! I wouldn't mind. I was actually thinking of writing a new story but of course I'd have to plot everything first just. Those who'll review might get a teaser for my next story or the next chapter of Nothing really matters. Come one people, I can't feel the love. **__** don't you guys love me?**_

_**CHAPTER 7-COMPLICATED**_

_"Isabella?"_

_I heard daddy calling me downstairs. I think he has been worried about me ever since I told him not to bring me to the beach any more after 2 years. He even promised to let me bury him in the sand but I don't want to. Ever since-_

"_Isabella? Where are ya munchkin?"_

_He knows I don't like that nickname. And even if I really wanted to finish the book I was reading, I couldn't just let him get away with calling me a munchkin. _

"_Daaaaaaad! I'm not a munchkin! I'm already 8 and 4.2 feet!" I yelled_

"_Well come down here ya big girl", he shouted back._

_I put down my book and started going down the stairs. _

"_Daaaaaad", I dragged, "Why were you looking for me?" That's when I noticed that daddy and I weren't the only ones in the house._

* * *

I am seriously contemplating of not going to that stupid Halloween party. Alice and Rose have been a nightmare from the moment Emmett mentioned that costumes are a must. They've been doing their own scavenging hunt around the whole city of Pullman; looking for costumes everywhere. It's like they never even get tired. I wouldn't have a problem with it but they insisted of making me go with them EVERY SINGLE TIME. However, last night's "scavenging hunt" was the worst. Alice must've realized that it would be much cooler to just make the costumes from scratch hence she had us go to a fabric store so that she and Rose could get started with the costume making. And since I can't sew to save my life, I offered to just carry the stuff they picked thinking fabrics would just probably weigh next to nothing but then again, I was wrong. Let me just say that I'll be having nightmares about fabrics suffocating me to death until after Halloween.

I was currently sitting behind a tree reading a book required by my professor and just avoiding Alice. I think this new hiding place is really working; she didn't even think of looking for me here. No texts either.

_**Huh. How about that?**_

"You know, if you want to escape the clutches of my sister you need a better hiding place." I got startled and looked up. It took my eyes seconds to adjust and what I saw surprised me.

"What are you doing here?! If someone sees you-"

"Chill Bella, I have the perfect disguise. See?" He pointed to his baseball hat and Ray-Bans.

"Funny Anthony. I did recognize you immediately. You know?"

He chuckled, "May I sit?" while pointing to the ground next to me.

"Well, there's no name written there yet. You might as well take advantage of that fact."

"You're such a smartass. No wonder Rose likes you." I blushed at his statement and of course, this only made him chuckle more. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a shoot or a girlfriend to visit?" I immediately regretted the latter question but it didn't seem to bother him.

He laughed loudly, "Keeping up with the trash mags are you? Or was it TMZ this time?" that didn't help my blushing at all; it only made the heat on my face more intense. "No need to be embarrassed Bella. It's part of my life, I guess. Now, to answer your question, or rather questions. Alice actually sent me here. She did know where to find you. Don't ask me how she knows cause I don't have an answer for that. She wanted to apologize for dragging you for the past few days or was it weeks?" His left brow raised slightly while flashing me his crooked smile. "As for my "girlfriend", I've already visited her, or rather my PR agent had already made me visit her as what you've heard."

"I don't understand. Why would your PR agent even tell you when to visit her? Can't you just visit her anytime you want to? That's just… I don't even have a word for it." Anthony chuckled again, "I think the word you're looking for is fucked up. Anyway, let's just say that we need to keep up with the press. She and I broke up few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry Anthony. But hey, you'll get back again after a few days right?" I blurted out.

_**DAMN! Why couldn't I have been blessed with a verbal filter when I was born?!**_

But Anthony didn't look offended at all, it actually made him smile bigger. "As what I've said, you're a smartass. You've been spending too much time with Rose and my sister. And no, I don't think we're getting back together again. We've… me and Tanya… Tanya was a different girl when I met her 4 years ago. I just didn't see how she had changed so much until now."

"Yeah, sometimes we refuse to admit to ourselves that the person we loved the first time we met them isn't the same person he or she is at present. It sucks that you have to show the media that you're still in love with her but in reality it's completely otherwise."

"That's Hollywood for you. Ever heard of the break up between Emma and Andrew?" I nodded. "That didn't really happen. Their PR agents only told them to do that in order of the public to talk about them. So in their reality, they're still together."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I thought they really did call it off! Why did they even allow that? I mean-"

"Yeah I know. But it's Hollywood. Unless you want to be yesterday's news, you do pretty much what everyone tells you to do."

And at that moment, I realized just how lonely Anthony's life must have been. He must've felt like a puppet just waiting for his puppet master make all his moves.

"Then why stay?" I asked him.

"Seriously? I just love my job. It's as simple as that," He said. "Pretending to be someone is easier for me than to be myself. Sometimes, I actually forget who I am." His voice sounded so sad and I immediately felt bad for asking that question.

Then I suddenly thought of Angela's speech during our graduation. "For what it's worth Anthony, no one can tell you whatever you want to do in your life. You're the only one who controls it." He turned his face to me and stared which made me awkward. I'm not sure what he was thinking because the Ray-Ban is blocking his eyes. "Right. So, Alice actually made me come and get you. She said and I quote 'your costume is done and needs to be fit'."

And just like that, the air of awkwardness around us has evaporated.

Anthony dropped me to my and Alice's dorm (if you can call it that since there were a lot of fabrics and sequins scattered around the room) then took off to look for Emmett and Jasper. It really surprised me that no one ever recognized him. Maybe the WSU students didn't think that the great Anthony would visit again after what happened during his last visit.

Alice was perched on her bed while sewing. When she heard the door closed, she stopped sewing then looked up at me. "Good you're here." She then grabbed a handful of material behind her then threw it at me. "That's your costume. Now try it."

"Where's the half of the costume Adolf?" I joked. I love calling her nicknames just to annoy her.

"Call me that again and I won't help you shop for decent clothes again." She challenged then got back to sewing again.

Actually a month without shopping sounds great but I didn't tell her that. I value my life more than anything else. "Okay, I'll shut up. Where's the half of the costume oh dear Alice?" then gave her sarcastic smile.

"That is your costume. That's all there is." She said without even glancing at me.

WHAT THE. I inspected the said costume, "ALICE, THIS BARELY COVERS MY ASS!"

"You're such a drama queen Bella. I made sure that it would cover your firm butt. But I also made sure that it will show your toned legs." She smirked.

_**SHE FUCKING SMIRKED. DAMN PIXIE!**_

"WHAT THE HELL TINK! I AM SO NOT GONNA WEAR THIS!" I said holding the scrap of material. "You'll have to drag me out of this room to attend that party."

Alice simply said, "Suit yourself."

And that made me scared of my life.

* * *

"NO."

"Come on Bella, you look hot!"

"Your legs will make every girl jealous of you. Now let's go. I want to see Emmett's Tarzan costume." Rose said with a hint of irritation.

"Bella, seriously, I don't get why you don't like the costume. If I had legs like yours I would probably just wear bikini everywhere." Alice pouted. "I put so much work on those costumes you know."

Uh-oh. She's now pulling out the big guns. Damn it.

"Fine! Fine! You know I can't resist your pout. UGH! No shopping for a month then I'll go," I said.

"A week!" the pixie countered.

"2 weeks!"

Alice agreed, "Fine, let's go!"

"FINALLY! Now, let us meet the 3 idiots." Rose said. "Three?" I asked.

"Emmett invited Anthony and for good reason. It's been a while since he partied. At least no one will know he'll be there aside from the 6 of us."

And it the night just keeps getting better and better.

_**SO! SAY IT WITH ME! THEY BROKE UP! THEY BROKE UP! WEEE! And Anthony's going to be there at the party! HM… wonder what'll happen. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE CHAPTER GUYS! I know you're thinking what I'm thinking. *WINK* *WINK* COME ON! I need to feel the love! Or hate, if you guys hate the story. Honestly though please review. Thanks :**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HI. :) I've decided to post this earlier cause I got it done today. WHOOO! Thanks to murtacarol and lilyluna21 for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to Read and Review! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 8- Thriller**_

"_There's my big girl." Daddy proudly said. _

_I saw a boy about my age with much darker skin tone than I'm used to seeing. He was with a man with the same skin tone as the boy. The man was also wearing a hat of some sort and has long hair. Longer than my shoulder length hair. _

_**Weird. Aren't men supposed to have shorter hair?**_

"_I see you've met our guests for tonight." Daddy interrupted my thoughts. "This is Billy Black with his son Jacob. You see, they live at the reservation the one very close to the beach you liked going to. They wanted…"_

_I didn't hear anything else after daddy said the word beach. My thoughts were immediately replaced of Edward and I playing and building sandcastles. I was brought back to the living room when I heard loud chuckles._

_It was Billy who spoke. "So Isabella, I hope you and Jacob become friends. Right Jacob?"_

* * *

Rose and Alice looped in their arms with mine as we exited the dorm. Good thing we didn't bumped into someone; I'm not really sure how people would react seeing the three of us dressed like… well yeah. We were taking Alice's Porsche, to get to the party. Emmett already texted Rose the address and mentioned that he was already there along with Jasper and Anthony. I wonder what they're going as.

It only took us 20 minutes to get to the house where the party is being held. The said house doesn't look like a house at all; it's a freaking mansion. A big white ostentatious mansion sat atop a hill.

"Guys, is this really the right place?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I think this is the place. What an awful display of wealth if you ask me." Rose said while Alice nodded. Glad that I wasn't the only one who was overwhelmed with the showy front of the place; this is one of the reasons why I love having them as friends. Rose and Alice came from a family with money yet they were brought up to be down to earth and humble. They were taught that relationships between family and friends should come first above anything else.

"Bella, can I just say something before we leave this car?" Alice asked me and I complied. "Good. Okay. Bella, I just want to apologize again if you feel like I'm too pushy or bossy sometimes. I know how hard it is to be my roommate yet you still put up with me. It's just that I felt good about you when Rose and I first saw you and my gut feeling never failed me." Rose nodded briskly at this (wonder what that was) then Alice continued, "I just want to look out after you cause you're my friend who's quickly turning into a sister even if we've only known each other for a few months."

I was really touched by Alice's words and I've never thought she'd feel that way about me. I realized how lucky I am to have known the bpth of them, especially Alice, when I first arrived WSU. What would have happened to me if I never did met anyone of them? Become a social hermit? I shuddered at that thought.

"For the nth time Alice, you're forgiven. I just never had someone looking out for me when I was growing up, you know? I was so used to being independent." I told her.

"Bella, just know that from now on you have us to depend on. We'll be here for you. Always." Rose said.

I couldn't help the tears pooling my eyes. "Just promise me one thing. Both of you." They quickly nodded. "Promise me that we'll stop for a quick break in between shopping to buy coffee." I smiled broadly.

"DEAL!"

"Now let's get this show on the road." We quickly unbuckle our seatbelts and walked straight to the door and the party.

"Emmett said they're at the patio." Rose quickly navigated the room. It also helped that everyone seemed to move out of the way while continuously gawking at her and Alice. Rose is currently rocking her Rosie the riveter look tonight while Alice went for the cute and sexy Minnie mouse costume. I on the other hand am being-

"POISON IVY!" Emmett bellowed. Heads turned towards me upon hearing him and cue in my fifty shades of blush.

"Well now we found them. That was easy," much to Rose's chagrin.

Emmett and Jasper approached us; the former one was handyman while the latter is sporting a Mickey Mouse costume. I quickly became aware that the couples decided to be couples. Did that make sense?

"Hi Rosie baby. You look H-O-T! I love the shirt." Emmett looked like a kid in the middle of a candy store. "You don't look bad yourself. This is definitely cuter than the Tarzan costume" was all Rose can say. While Alice and Jasper was just staring at each other with big smiles on their faces. Seriously, they all look so cute together.

All of a sudden I felt goosebumps on my arms. "Looks like Alice and Rose managed to make you wear that outfit and dragged you in this party after all," a voice close to my ear said. I would've known that voice anywhere.

"I made them both sign a contract stating a 2 week no shopping clause. This is the sacrifice I had to make." I shrugged.

And suddenly I was facing Joker. "What? You serious? You made them- the two most shopaholic people on Washington state- agree to 2 weeks of no shopping? "I can't help not to laugh at him. Anthony's confused look together with Joker's face makeup is a sight to see. It's like seeing Joker unsure of what his plans are for Gotham City.

_**Yikes! Geek Alert. **_

"So that's all it took huh? Dress as Poison Ivy to get them back off of shopping." He smirked.

"Maybe. I'm not going to tell you any more of my secrets."

"I've been trying to stop Alice shopping for my wardrobe since I became a part of their family but I always fail. But you, after only a few months of knowing her…"

"Well, I must say that it takes special skills."

"And what skills are those, might I ask?" He raised his eyebrow, looked suddenly serious and wow. He looked so gorgeous. Not to be deterred by this, I leaned my mouth closer to his ear and said, "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." When I stepped back and looked at him, his eyes were a lot of shades darker than the normal emerald green and he was breathing kinda funny. I was just about to ask him if he was okay when I was suddenly being dragged by Alice to dance with her and Rose.

"Alice, I don't know how to dance."

"Come on Bella. Here, drink this. It's just punch." Rose thrust a red cup with red liquid to me and I drank it. Rose and Alice seemed surprised that I readily drank the liquid courage but I was even more shocked with myself.

"Now let's dance!" and dance was what we did. I didn't know what I was really doing but it appears that I was actually dancing.

"So what's going between you and my brother?" Alice asked me. "Well if you must know, we were sharing secrets on how to stop you from terrorizing enough malls with your shopping tendencies."

"One day Swan, you're gonna thank me for it." She smirked. I was sandwiched between the two; Rose in front of me while Alice was behind me. Rose had put her hands on my waist while the other one attached her hands on both my shoulders. We swayed to the music feeling the slight buzz from the drink until Jasper grabbed Alice to dance with her. Rose and I continued swaying to the music until it ended.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance?" Rose asked. "I didn't!" I told her then we both sniggered. "Bella I need to go to the bathroom. You okay being alone for a few minutes? I can call Emmett-"

"Go Rose. I'll be fine. I think I'll go get myself a drink." She looked at me for a second and muttered an okay then took off to find the nearest restroom.

I found the kitchen after almost getting lost twice and saw a girl with a playboy bunny costume doing body shots with Zorro. Wanting to leave the place right away, I quickly got myself a Coke. I was about to leave the kitchen when I was unexpectedly blocked by Ghostface or rather a man wearing a ghost mask.

"Um, excuse me."

"Where are you going Ivy? Why don't we-"

I didn't even let him finish whatever he was saying; first he was giving me major creepy vibes and second I think his voice sounded familiar. "I'm going to find my boyfriend." I said then took a step forward but he didn't budge. "What kind of boyfriend is he leaving a beautiful girl all alone? Now why don't we take this little thing we have going on in here somewhere else. I'll make sure we'll have a good time."

Seriously this guy is pissing me off; he abruptly grabbed my wrist and pulled me with my back against him. I squirmed a little but his grip on both my arms were tight. He was enjoying my discomfort. I hated doing this but I had to; cause creepers like him should be punished. I elbowed his gut, stomped on his right foot, punch his nose behind the mask and kicked his groin.

He howled like a baby on the floor while covering his jewels. "That should teach you, you creep!" I said standing over him and that was how my friends and the others found me.

"What happened?!"

"Poison Ivy is feisty!"

"Way to got li'l sis!"

"What is going on here?"

"DAMN GIRL!"

"Isabella?"

A series of questions and exclamations were being shouted at the same time but when I heard _that_, my attention shifted from the creep on the floor to the person who said my name.

"Isabella." He said it again.

* * *

_**WOAH! Apologies for the cliffie promise to post chapter 9 ASAP! Those who'll review would get a teaser for the next chapter. Comments, suggestions, violent reactions are welcomed. Thanks! Photos of costumes and the "house" are on my bio. **_

_**Song for the dance scene of Bella, Rose and Alice:**_

_**Talking Body- Tove Lo**_

_**I just learned how to insert the horizontal line last time and i'm taking advantage of it. HAHAHA! Okay, i'm weird. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_HI GUYS! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I only proofread it once so it might still have some mistakes but because i wanted you guys to not suffer, I am now posting it! Don't forget to read and review. Please please review! So I'll keep this short and let you read. :)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 9- Best Day of My Life**_

_I am not sure if I wanted to be friends with Jacob. _

_I don't have any friends at school._

_And well, I don't even know how to make friends in the first place._

_My only friend already left Forks._

_I miss him. Why did he have to leave Forks? I told daddy that we could adopt him and make him stay with us. But daddy said that Edward has relatives that can take care of him. I threw a tantrum that day. _

_All of sudden, a warm hand touched my arm. "Isabella?"_

_It felt weird to hear him call me that. Only daddy and him call me by my full name. "Bella. Just Bella."_

I didn't feel someone dragging the creeper Ghostface out of the place. I also didn't notice that the girl wearing the playboy bunny costume was actually Lauren and that Zorro was the Late Mike from my class. My whole attention was on the man currently staring at me with wide eyes and a panic stricken-face.

No one has called me that since…

No! It couldn't be!

He was with his relatives for God's sake. Then a string of thoughts entered my foggy mind. Anthony is now 20 and I'm 2 years younger than him. He was adopted when he was 10 which makes me 8 that time. Edward left me when I was…

Impossible. This is just a coincidence.

His eyes Bella! Look at his eyes! Anthony's eyes were compared to that of emeralds and Edward has-

I looked at the man's eyes.

STRIKING GREEN EYES. And his hair.

_**OH GOD. **_

I felt my knees buckle but Anthony or Edward, or whatever his name was caught me. Preventing me from falling.

"I finally found you." He whispered, saying the words with so much reverence.

"Y-yo-you're… B-b-but… Fork-ks? Huh?" I couldn't get a statement or a question or better yet a word that anyone could comprehend come out of my mouth. I was so confused.

"I think we should talk somewhere." He smiled. I agreed, "Privately."

"Yes. Privately."

And just like that we were both staring at each other again. Brown to Green. Green to brown. I was having a hard time breathing and it embarrassed me to no end. Good thing a hand shot out between us. "Here guys, take Alice's car." Jasper said. "I think you two might need one."

He took the keys from him then held my hand. I instantly felt the electric like feeling and I think I wasn't the only one who felt it as he also looked down to our adjoined hands. He said nothing, just smiled then we both left the party.

We've reached the Porsche and just as he opened my side of the car, we heard my name being shouted. "BELLA! BELLA!" We both saw Alice as she ran towards us while Emmett and Jasper chased her; Rosalie staying behind. Alice stopped when she saw us saw her. "TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU BOTH NEED! I'LL KEEP OUR DOOR UNLOCK! SEE Y-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence since Emmett and Jasper had already caught up on her, carried her on their arms and walked away.

"I'll apologize for my sister. She's… she's just excited for me. I think?" I looked up at him questioningly. "I'll explain later. Here." Offering his purple jacket costume to me.

I muttered a quick thanks and got in the car. I saw him walking on the opposite side; then got in the driver's seat. There was an air of awkwardness until he turned the radio on. "I couldn't stand the silence." He said then added, "And the awkwardness too."

Now that his face paint was wearing off, I can't stop looking at him. He looked so different yet so familiar. Flashbacks after flashbacks suddenly came to me and I can't stop them this time. I wasn't dreaming. He was really here. Sitting beside me.

He put the car to a stop and I finally took notice of where we were. "Is it even open?"

"Well, let's just say I know someone who knows someone who knows someone."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Kidding Bella, I just know the security guy, Marco. Come on. Wait for me to open your door." I smiled at this. He hadn't really changed; he was still a perfect gentleman. I remembered a younger Anthony placing his jacket on the sand for me to sit on so that I won't get my jeans dirty.

"What are you smiling at?" Offering me his hand yet again.

"Later." I said then winked.

_**WTH. DID I JUST WINK? ISABELLA SWAN DOES NOT WINK AT GUYS. EVER.**_

But Anthony's not just some guy.

He led us to the entrance of the Martin Stadium where a snoring security guard whom I assumed was Marco; sitting on a chair near the gate. Anthony cleared his throat and said an excuse me politely but loud enough to wake the security guard. He looked like he was about to yell at us for waking him up but then he immediately recognized Anthony even when he was wearing a costume.

"Can we go inside?" He asked. The poor security guard only nodded and handed the keys to Anthony who quickly grabbed them. "Just return them to me after."

"Yes sir." We both said. We then walked to the gated entrance and he quickly slide in a key as if he had done this a million times already.

"Been going here a lot huh?" I smirked to which he answered his own signature smile. "Just when I can't sleep."

Okay, now I'm really baffled. "Let me get this straight. You go here to WSU's Martin stadium when you can't sleep. How long have you even been here in Pullman?" then added, "And you know all the security guards of the University."

"Only one." He uttered suddenly looking embarrassed. "Only one." I repeated and took notice that he didn't answer my first question. "So where do you usually hang out when you go here?"

"I just usually walk around or lie down on the field."

I started walking on the field with him following me, stopped when I think we were already in the middle and sat down with my knees bended. He was still standing; staring at me, "Aren't you going to sit beside me? There's a lot of space you know." I teased. He finally sat down with his legs crossed and his arms supporting her upper body.

I couldn't take it anymore. I have to ask him. So I did.

"How come you knew it was me?"

He chuckled lightly, "Isabella, only you could have defended yourself like that." He gazed. "Do you remember that time when we were at the beach-"

"We were always at the beach." I interrupted.

"I wasn't done yet," He said and I blushed out of embarrassment. His hand got close to my face and using his fingers, he traced my other red cheek. "I've missed this blush." His touch was amazing; I can feel it up to my toes. But this is not why we were here and he remembered it. He cleared his throat and took his hand back and I immediately missed the warmth.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," giving me a teasing smile, " Remember that time when we were at the beach and you were telling me about your father. You told me that your father taught you how to defend yourself from bad guys. I asked you if you could show me, and you did. With a demonstration actually." He grinned.

_**OH JESUS. This is so embarrassing. **_

I remembered that time. I actually tried to push it out of my mind since it was so embarrassing. Edward was already at the beach that day. I saw him piling up stones when dad stopped his car. I ran towards him screaming his name:

"_Edward! Edward!" I saw him raised his head and waved both of his hands. He stood up when I reached him, "Bella take it easy." He said patting my shoulder lightly. _

"_Edward! Daddy taught me self-defense! He taught me how to stop bad guys!" I told him proudly. I am so proud that daddy's work was to stop bad guys. _

_Edward smiled brightly. "Wow, Isabella! That's really great! You can now defend yourself."_

"_You want me to show you how? So you can also defend yourself!" I asked him. I hope he says yes, I am so excited to show him!_

"_Sure! I wanna learn. Where do I stand?"_

"_Here! Stand behind me. You're going to be the bad guy then I'll show you how to defend. " Edward stood behind me. "Now grab my arms Edward!"_

"_Isabella, I don't want to hurt you."_

"_Edward just put your hands on my left and right arms. Come on! I'll show you how to defend!" He agreed then put his hands on my arms. "Now Edward, Daddy said that to defend yourself, you have to SING!"_

"_Sing?" Edward asked sounding confused. "Yes! SING! It's an acwonim. It's to shorten the words for you to remember!"_

"_You mean acronym." He said and I nodded briskly. "Now S is for… I forgot what S is. It's a weird word. But it's here." I pointed at his stomach. "Then I is for the istep." Then I pointed at his feet. _

"_Instep, Isabella." _

"_Yes that! Instep! Okay! Next, N is the nose. Daddy said that it would really hurt if you punch the nose. You still with me, Edward?" He nodded. "Last letter is G! It's for the gwoin. Okay, now I'll show you."_

"I can't believe you even remember that!"

"Bella, I think anyone would remember being kicked on the groin. Especially on the groin." Now we were both roaring with laughter.

"I just- why did you even let me demonstrate! On you!"

"You were awfully cute running and explaining about defending yourself. What am I supposed to do?" I had tears in my eyes and he wasn't doing any better.

"You were 2 years older than me! You should've known better!"

"Yeah I should've known better. I can even remember your dad's face when he found us both crying."

"God, that was one embarrassing moment."

"Hey! At least you hadn't had the police checked your junk just to make sure it was still functioning. Your dad had to call my mom and tell her about his son's predicament. Now, that was embarrassing." A fresh round of laughter came out from the both of us.

"Dad scolded me that night. It was the first time that he scolded me."

"Yeah?"

I nodded. Silence fell down between us. I can hear my heart beating loudly against my ribs. I can feel that we were going to the hard part of our conversation.

"What happened Edward?"

* * *

_**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I BEG OF YOU! I had to cut it since it's the other chapter is going to be a loooooong one (or so i think?). I'm already writing the next chapter don't worry. I'm thinking of posting it before Wednesday (for sure). Anyway, please review review review. A simple 3 or /3 would complete my day. Spread the love people! 3 ;)**_

_**The songs this chapter reminded me are:**_

_**Wings- Birdy**_

_**Believe- Mumford &amp; Sons**_

_**Glowing- The Script**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AS PROMISED! Here's part two. :) Enjoy reading guys!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 10- I of the Storm_**

**_EPOV_**

"What happened Edward?" I heard a soft voice asked. She said my name. I've wanted to hear her say my name ever since I found out she was Isabella.

I thought about everything that happened after my parents died; the day I left her. I thought of meeting Esme &amp; Carlisle, getting to know Alice and Emmett, going to school again after 2 years of being homeschooled, making friends with Jasper and Rose and just falling into the whole acting industry.

Though at first I didn't want to admit it, I got lost after I left that tiny town. And it took me 7 years of continuous counseling to allow myself to remember the 2 years of my childhood life, which made me missed everything. I missed rain; the missed the sand; I missed the beach; I missed my parents; but most of all, I missed the most amazing brown-haired girl. And I wanted to kick myself for not keeping in touch with her.

Even at the tender age of 7, I knew that Isabella wasn't just like any other girls; she's special. It happened the day my family moved into Forks. I escaped our house and went wandering around the area when I saw the beach. I felt a pull towards that beach and since I was a curious 7 year old; I went there. It was there that I saw a tiny girl digging around the sand building what I think was a sandcastle. She's got sand on her clothes and cheeks but I didn't think she minded since she was still there; digging. And she's still so beautiful.

I wanted to talk to her but I was afraid she'd be scared of talking to someone she didn't know. But I did try to talk to her and she allowed me to help her build her sandcastle. The only problem was that I still don't know her name up until her dad called her.

Isabella. I never thought that that name would haunt my dreams every night.

She was about to go home when I finally found the courage to introduce myself. I held out my hand for her to shake, which she did after a few seconds of hesitating. The feeling of her hand in mine is nothing like I've ever experienced. It took me 11 years to feel it again. Up until I've gotten here in Pullman, I felt like I just existed. I took a break after 4 years of nonstop projects and decided to visit my family here. I only wanted to stay for a couple of weeks but it got extended because of her. The night I saw her at the park, I thought she just looked similar to my childhood friend but the day I met her as Alice's friend, I got curious. So I kept finding ways of talking to her even if it meant having to tease her. Because when I'm with her, it makes me feel alive. A feeling I've repressed for so long.

I still need to explain to her what happened. She deserved my explanation more than anyone else. But I just don't know where to begin. And I voiced out my frustration. "I want to tell you everything. Believe me. But I just… I don't know where to begin." I glanced at her. She had a worrying look on her face; it wasn't the expression I was expecting. "Why don't you start from the beginning? Where it all started."

I straightened my posture then quickly gathered my courage and thoughts. "I believe I told you that my family decided to leave the city for a more slow paced and quiet life."

"Yes, you mentioned something like that."

"Well apparently, that's only a part of it. I was 10 when I finally understood the reason why we left the city. My parents were having problems with their marriage." I paused. "You see when we lived in the city, my mom was the only parent ever present at the house. My dad would always be working; I thought nothing of it since I thought dads were supposed to do that; work and provide for his family. Add in the fact that he was a lawyer; he was bound to have little to no time for us. But that wasn't the case." I took a glance at Isabella and saw that she was staring at me, quietly urging me to continue my story.

"My dad was actually having an affair with one of his colleagues." I couldn't help the dark chuckle that came out of me. Bella placed her hand on top of mine, which I quickly grasp like it was my lifeline. "My mom found out about it and gave my dad an ultimatum. Us or his mistress; he chose us. Both of them decided that leaving the city and starting over somewhere would be the best."

"So you went to Forks."

"So we went to Forks." I confirmed. "My dad had already made a name for himself so it wasn't that hard for him to get clients as soon as he did private practice. I get to see my dad often and he would teach me everything I need to learn at home. My mom too was happy there. In addition to that, I found a friend. Although she was a girl and we were at the age of 'boys thinking girls have cooties and vice versa'."

I'm already getting to the difficult part of the story and I don't know if I could do it. But then Bella's encouraging smile made me want to share everything with her.

"2 years after moving into Forks, my parents died at a car crash. I remembered that day with so much clarity:

_I wanted to go with Dad and Mom, but Dad said he was going to treat mom at a night out; and that one day I'll understand why I can't go with them. They didn't even allow me to stay at Isabella's house; they said he didn't want to bother her father. So now, I'm stuck with Mrs. Cope. Don't get me wrong, Mrs. Cope is a gentle old lady who wouldn't hurt a fly, but she bores me. Whenever she babysits, all we do is watch some old films on TV that don't even have colors then after 30 minutes of watching, she would doze off. She wouldn't even let me eat junk food. I wish I was already old enough to drive so that I could see Isabella anytime I want. _

_I looked at the time and realized that 3 hours has passed since Dad and Mom left. They'd be back soon. Maybe I'll just read for a while to pass time._

_I was startled awake when I heard a loud knock at the front door. Looked like I fell asleep and didn't even notice it. I glanced at the clock placed on my nightstand and saw that it was now 2 am. The knocking continued. Maybe my parents forgot their keys. I got down the stairs and saw Mrs. Cope talking to two police officers, both of whom had grim faces. _

"_Mrs. Cope?" I called out. She turned her head and I saw that her eyes were glassy. I approached her slowly, "Mrs. Cope, are you okay?" then turned my attention to the men in uniform. _

"The officers told me how they died or what they assumed. They had checked my parents' belongings and saw that my dad had gotten a call from some woman seconds before their car crashed. They were driving back to Forks from Port Angeles when my Dad got the call. The officers said that my dad wasn't focused on driving that's why he didn't see a deer on the road. When he saw it, it was already too late. My dad tried avoiding the deer but that only resulted to his car slamming on a tree.

"The officers informed me that they've already called my mom's sister, Esme, and that Esme and his husband, Carlisle, were already on their way to Forks via plane. Since my parents named them my godparents and because I am only a minor, I would have to stay with them. Esme and Carlisle actually asked me if I wanted to stay in Forks." Bella looked surprised at this. "But it hurt to stay in the same house where you won't be able to live with your parents anymore. So I told them that I wanted out. I flew with them to Chicago the day after.

"It was only 3 months ago that I got to apologize to them. It was only 3 months ago that I allowed myself to finally grieve and come to terms with my past. And it was only 3 months ago that I decided to look for you, you know?" I avoided looking at her because I was so ashamed of myself. It took me 11 years to look for her. I wasn't a good friend.

"And I'm glad that you found me, Edward." She said and it surprised the hell out of me. "But Bella-"

"No Edward. What happened to you- no one, not even criminals deserve to have gone through all of that. Even more, you were just a kid. Kids were supposed to enjoy life; they should have good memories with them! And what happened to you? It was cruel." Yet again, I am completely surprised and astounded with the girl sitting beside me. This girl didn't even hold a single grudge on me.

"You're amazing you know." I told her; not able to hold back anymore. "Well you do have good taste on picking who to be friends with Edward." And that lightened the mood.

"Okay, I think I've monopolized you enough tonight. And you look like you're ready to crash." I said after noticing her stifled a yawn. "Come on. Let's get you back to your dorm."

She groaned. "Your sister would expect a full report on this, you know?"

I snickered. "Of course she would."

"And you'll leave me to deal with her." Giving me what she thought was her mean stare. "Wouldn't dream of it Isabella. I won't leave you again."

And that night I made a promise to all of the stars on the sky that I won't leave her again.

Ever.

* * *

_**I want to thank MileyRowling, LilyLuna21, Nan and gi-freakazoid. You guys, thanks sooo much for reviewing! Really means a lot. To everyone else reading please please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments. Violent reactions are even welcomed people! Just review. A simple smiley face would definitely make my day. **_

_**To the one who messaged me how I can write a story in straight English when in fact I'm from an Asian country, dude, I may live somewhere in Asia but I definitely know how to read, speak and write English. HAHA I am not offended don't worry. :)**_

_**Songs I'm attached to at the moment:**_

_**Greek Tragedy- The Wombats**_

_**Wrecking Ball- Max Milber (Nope, not a cover of the famous Wrecking Ball)**_

_**Run Away- Leighton Meester**_

_**LASTLY I want to let everyone know that I got the idea of the self-defense S-I-N-G from the movie Ms. Congeniality. Love that movie. The whole idea of young Bella kicking young Edward is all mine though. Just had to put this here. Thanks again! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**HI! Sorry for not posting soon! Hope ya'll still with me though. :) Thank you for everyone who's reviewing, your reviews mean a lot to me. :)**_

**_Chapter 11- Little Secrets_**

"Why don't you want to go to the beach?" Jacob asked me again.

"_Because I don't want to." I told him. "You keep asking me to go there. Why?" It's now my turn to ask. _

"_Nothing." _

_If I've known anything about him for the past few months, it was his inability to not tell the truth. _

"_Did Daddy put you up to it?" _

"_Wha-? Who?! Charlie? Pfff- No…" _

"_Jacob, you can tell the truth you know." _

"_Jake. I thought we agreed that I'll call you Bella if only you call me Jake."_

"_Fine. JAKE, did Daddy ordered you to make me go to the beach?"_

"_He just worries about you Bella. Charlie worries a lot."_

_I sighed; all of a sudden feeling tired. "I just don't want to go there anymore Jake. Now, what do you say to exploring the new tree house that Daddy and Billy built?"_

* * *

It has been 2 days 9 hours and 37 minutes since I found out that Edward was back. (Yes, I actually asked him if it was alright to call him Edward since the name Anthony doesn't suit him at all. And surprisingly, he allowed me to; just as he asked to call me Isabella or Bella depending on what he was in the mood for.) It has been 2 days 11 hours and 37 minutes since we had our conversation. And since then I have had the most dreamless and heavenly sleep ever known to mankind. I didn't know that talking and being with Edward could do that.

It was Tuesday today but everyone was still talking about Mike's Halloween party that happened last Saturday. Apparently, a lot had happened and everyone was comparing notes to one another. I've caught one gossip about Lauren and her two phony drones, Jessica and Leah, who actually gave people a lap dance after making them do body shots. Seriously, if their parents knew about this, I wonder what they'll do with their daughters behaving badly. Maybe bring out their whips and canes to punish them. They seem to be those kinds of people who'd enjoy weird shit like that. I shuddered at the thought.

"Okay, class. Don't forget that we'll have a surprise quiz next meeting. Well technically it's not a surprise anymore because I informed everyone." Ms. Gibbs said making an ill attempt to joke to which the class replied with a fake laugh. "Okay, well then. Class is dismissed. Enjoy your lunch."

I packed my bag quickly and made a beeline towards to exit. Alice specifically told me that I should not be a second late for lunch or else.

Living with her for the past few months taught me not to mess with the Pixie. Just as I was about to turn towards the Southside café, my phone gave a shrilling sound.

Thinking that it was Alice calling me, I answered right away. "I'm already on my way! I couldn't run you know. Too clumsy." I heard a rich chuckle behind the line instead of a high-pitched voice. "I'm afraid I'm not Alice."

"OH! How- How did you get my number?" It was Edward.

"Alice." He claimed. "So listen, since I couldn't be there during the whole interrogation; don't let them bully you into telling them anything you didn't want them to know okay?"

Was he actually concerned?

"Yes, I know. Have you forgotten that I'm actually living with your sister?" I teased.

"Well then, if that's the case, I wish you all the luck in the world today." I could tell that he was smiling. "You know it would be much easier if you're also there." I blurted.

"Yeah, like that would be possible. Out in the daylight without a disguise. After you know it, we're not only running away from my siblings but from the whole student body."

Sometimes, it was so easy to forget Edward's status. Being friends with a movie star is really something. I wonder what his family and friends felt the first time he rose to fame. And that reminds me.

_**SHIT! ALICE!**_

"Edward, I have to go. Alice might kill me! I'm already late as it is!" I exclaimed while walking as fast as my legs could.

"Okay, text me after. And goodluck Isabella." I put my phone back to my back pocket and entered the caf. I easily spotted them since Emmett wasn't small by any means. And it looks like Alice had also spotted me since she had had the 3 others turned their heads toward me.

_**Okay. Let's get this over with.**_

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, Anthony- I mean Edward, you've known each other-"

"When he was still in Forks"

"Before he hit puberty and got famous."

"You were both childhood friends."

The four of them looked at me wide eyed. "Well… yeah." I shrugged poking at chili that tasted like cardboard.

"Wait." Alice smiled evilly. "Edward is THE Edward you were moaning about in your sleep?"

_**FUCK. **_

"-The one I asked you about last time! It was my brother that you had the hots for!" She ended with a triumphant grin. And I did what everyone in my place will do. "Alice! I wasn't moaning his name!" I denied it.

Emmett made a gagging noise; suddenly uncomfortable with talking about his brother's life.

"You know Alice, normally, people would find it awkward or weird if someone has the 'HOTS' for their brother."

"No offense Bella, but as you've seen Alice is not like normal people," Rose injected while her twin verified her statement. "My Honeybunch is special! That's what made me love her." Again, Emmett made a gagging sound. "And as much as I want to continue talking about my siblings- No wait, stop talking about my siblings like that. I don't wanna know what happens behind closed doors. Okay? Capiche?" then crossed his arms and pouted.

Then just to irk his brother more, Alice made a moaning sound while saying Edward's name in broad daylight. I could only stare at her. Emmett and Jasper both had their mouths open and Rose just looked at her with an amused face. "Oh that was definitely moaning Bella."

"Alice! Stop that!"

"Why? Admit that you were moaning about him first."

"No!"

"Then I'll moan Edward's name again." She started making moaning again, this time a little louder. The students from the tables around started looking at us. I know this was Alice's way of making me admit defeat.

"Fine! Fine! I was moaning Edward's name in my sleep. Happy now?" I half whispered and shouted at her.

"Immensely."

"Come on Sweetcakes, we still have about 2 hours before we go to our-"

"One more word Jasper, and I'll forget you're my bestfriend" Emmett said menacingly to which Jasper replied, "You're such a hypocrite Emmett. How many times have I walked in on you and my sister-"

"Hey! Don't you ever…"

"I dare..."

I don't want to witness Emmett and Jasper fighting and suddenly, I remembered that I have yet to call Edward. Quietly, I sneaked out of the caf, while Alice and Rose were busy trying to stop their significant other from ripping each other's throat.

Edward answered at the third ring, "Hello Bella?" I heard some ruffling of papers and a person talking at the background.

"Hey Edward. Did I catch you in a bad time? I can call-"

"No! I mean not really. Wait for a moment." He replied. I heard someone arguing and a door slamming. "So, does you calling me means that the interrogation is finally done?" he teased.

"Well, actually I don't think it was done yet," I thought. "Though I should thank Jasper and Emmett for taking the spotlight out of me."

"What have they done this time?" I heard him asked. I relayed to him how Emmett and Jasper mocked each other; their reactions when they realized that Edward and I knew each other from prior to him being Anthony. Though I didn't tell him about Alice's impersonation of my moaning; I don't think he'll appreciate that. "So that's basically it!"

"That's it? They let you off the hook so easily!"

"Edward have you forgotten that Emmett and Jasper actually started attacking each other?"

"Oh right…Don't pay them any mind though. They do that almost all the time. I grew up seeing them argue and fight which usually ends with a black eye and a little scratch on their face." I might have gasped loudly cause Edward told me to relax.

"Isabella, calm down. It's a playful banter between the two of them and I doubt Rose and Alice will let them continue killing each other." Then he added, "If anything else, Jasper and Emmett's fighting turn them on."

"You mean like F-fore-" I was unable to finish the word; thinking how awkward or weird that word sounded when talking to him. Good thing Edward didn't seem to notice and only answered a quick yes. "So Isabella, I was wondering if…"

"About what Edward?"

"Well…I wanna see—" I was waiting for him but he wasn't able to finish whatever he was about to ask because he was already being called by someon. "Anthony! Anthony! Thank god I found you! Kate is looking for you like 10 minutes ago!"

Edward said something but the other person didn't seem to back down. "NOW ANTHONY! She needs to see you now!" I heard him gave out a frustrated sigh, "Fine, tell her I'll be there."

It was at that moment that I finally knew what he said about not being able to control his life and I pity him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just- can I call you again later? If not, tomorrow?" his light mood earlier vanished.

"Sure, I'll wait up for you. I only have afternoon classes tomorrow so…"

"Great. Talk to you later Isabella."

"Bye." I was about to end the call but I remembered something. "And Edward remember that no one controls your life unless you let them. Okay?" I heard him thank me and ended the call.

* * *

It was later when I decided to go back to the dorm. After the call I had with Edward, I decided to go to the library and get some work done. I was about to open the door when I heard some shouting inside.

"Fuck Duckwit! That hurt!"

"Idiot! It wouldn't hurt too much if you didn't keep on moving! Just stay still!"

"Come on! Faster! Insert it faster!"

"Keep the fuckin' still! I'm about to insert it!"

Unable to just stand outside of my room anymore, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" and what I saw made me roar out of laughter. Jasper and Emmett were tending each other's bruises. The former was stitching Emmett's chin, which had a big scratch while the latter was putting some ointment on Jasper's blackened eye. They stopped when they saw me.

"Finally! Bella is here!" Emmett was the first one who approached me and was quickly followed by Jasper. All of a sudden, the two of them knelt in front of me then looked at me with what I think their version of the puppy dog eyes,

"To the most amazing adopted li'l sister-"

"The kindest and the most understanding roommate of my Pumpkin pie-"

"We know you haven't eaten dinner yet-"

"So we took the trouble of buying you one."

And from behind him, Jasper held out a take out from our favorite Italian restaurant.

"Mushroom Ravioli?" and I mouth immediately watered.

"Only the best for the fine lady gracing our presence."

And since I hadn't had a fulfilling lunch, I grabbed the take out from Jasper's hands. I closed the door behind me and walked to my desk when I noticed that the two of them hadn't left their original place.

"Okay, say it. What do you two want?" and suddenly I was bombarded with exclamations and pleads. I had to put my thumb and index on my mouth to whistle for them to get my attention. "One by one! I can't understand anything!" They took turns in finishing their story.

"You see li'l sis. When Jasper and I were debating-"

"We ended up disagreeing with one another-"

"So I punched him lightly to make him think clearly."

"You didn't punch me 'lightly'! You punched the living daylights out of me you idiot!"

"It's not my fault you're such a wuss!"

I whistled again. "Get back to the story. Both of you."

"Fine. When this stupid oaf punched me, I punched him back-"

"Rose and Alice got mad at the both of us for punching each other."

"Which brings us to you." They both looked at me with big smiles. "What do I have to do with this?" I looked back, confused.

"We need your help for them to stop being mad at us." Emmett said as if it was the easiest thing to do on Earth.

"Okay? And how do we exactly do that? You know when they found out about this, they might kill the both of you."

"Yes, but we'd rather take our chances. Come on Bella, help us!" Jasper cried while Emmett jutted his chin then pouted, "Please li'l sis! We'll be forever in your debt!"

"Fine, Fine! Ugh! I'll help you plan while I eat my dinner."

* * *

**_I just love Emmett and Jasper. Next chapter, we continue with the plan to win Rose and Alice. and of course the phone call from Edward. If he ever calls that is... ;) _**

**_BTW I posted a new story "How We're Made". Kindly check it out if you have time. I'm still thinking of whether or not I'll continue it but for now, I'll concentrate with Nothing Really Matters first. _**


End file.
